My OC's
by VAspera
Summary: These are just my OC's. This page will be updated as much as possible. I will be using many of these in the future. I own all of these OC's but not the fandom's they are from.
1. Rowenna Bowwer (Dgrayman OC)

Yellow Hello Guys! Valora here and back with something more! This will basically be some info about any OC's that might appear in any of my stories.I have OC's from fandoms's i'm into and some i used to be into. Feel free to review or PM me and ask about anything you found confusing.

Feel free to read it or skip ahead.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dgrayman OC

 **Name** \- Rowenna Bowwer

 **Alias** \- Raven

Sharpshoot

Dual Color

Subject 131337

 **Height** -5 ft 10

5 ft 10 ½

5 ft 12

 **Weight** \- 150 lbs

130 lbs

145 lbs

 **Innocence** \- Bow and Arrow

Bow made of Innocence that shoots arrows that kill akuma

5761% synchronization rate

Can sense innocence and hear their thoughts

 **Weapons** \- throwing knives

Simple magic

Right Eye acts like a black hole

Decent with a sword

Hand-to-hand fighting

Skills- Good aim

Amazing vocal talent

 **Likes** \- Lavi

Books

Chocolate

The forest

Tree Wine

Children

 **Dislikes** \- Brandy

Dresses

Rude people

Slackers

Coconuts

Pineapples

 **Appearance** -

Rowenna Bowwer is a lean girl whose appearance is very androgynous.

She has red hair with black tips and black streaks.

One of her eyes is covered with an eyepatch and the other is silver gray.

She has multiple scars on her body because of the experimentation by the Black Order

Her appearance often leads to her dressing as a boy or others mistaking her as one.

 **Personality-** She is very headstrong and kind cares very little about her own life and is willing to risk everything and anything for others. She takes her job as a General very seriously and has taught many other excorsits different skills. She is very good under pressure and makes calm and rational decisions. She often takes charge in different situations She is very protective of Lenalee. Lavi flusters her a bit. Choajzi unerves her. Klaud likes to try and dress her up. She hates Cross who loves to tease her about looking like a is very protective of her. Sockalo loves to fight her. Everyone respects her and what she has been through.

 **Brief History**

Baby- She was sent adrift on a river near Germany and was adopted by bears

Her bear mother was killed when she was 2 years old then adopted by huntsman named Robin Bowwer, his wife Fawn Bowwer and their 6 sons.

Robin was an exorcist who was not allied with the Black Order. He married into a tribe with strong blood magic. Their blood could kill akuma.

Rowenna was sent to Black Order and experimented on from an early age.

She met Kanda

She failed to kill a level 2 akuma and it killed most of her tribe.

She was blamed for their deaths and was shunned by the village

She went to the black Order and met Lenalee Lee who became her first friend

About 6 months after her 10th birthday she was made a General.

She met Kanda again and looked after him like a little brother and Kanda looked up to her like an older sister.

She met lavi as well and they became friends

After about 5 years later she met Allen

She found her second oldest brother Jaxon working as a doctor in a village

 **Fun Facts**

She likes Lavi

Rowenna got tired of being called a crossdresser in public so she started wearing men's clothing

She likes to tease Komui

Her scars itch when it's particularly bad weather

She hates Levierler with a burning passion

Her 6 brothers had a great influence on her when she was young so she turned out like a tomboy.

Her eye bleed when she uses the black hole too much

She has PTSD.

She is an amazing huntress.

She is at home in the woods

Alcohol helps her heal faster


	2. Lyra Garmadon aka Shay(Ninjago OC)

I don't own Ninjago

I DO OWN Lyra Garmadon aka Shay

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Name: Shay aka Lyra Garmadon

Aliases: Shay

:Green girl

: Freaky deaky (by Jay)

: Thief

: Green Ninja sister

Family: Lloyd Garmadon(younger half-brother)

:Lord Garmadon(father)+

:Misako Garmadon(Step-mother)

: Wu (uncle)

:Sonetta (mother)+

:Melody(sister)+

*+ Deceased*

Weight: 140lbs

:130 lbs

Height: 5 ½ ft

:5 ft 1in

Age: 10 and counting

: Drank travelers tea and grew older

Likes: Stealing

:Teasing

:Drawing

:Sleeping

:Cole

:Chocolate

Dislikes: Video Games(but she is really good at them)

:Jump ropes (they confuse her)

: Bugs(ewww….)

:Strawberries(too sweet for her)

Personality: Shay is sly, and sarcastic. She likes to tease others and when she is interested in something she will pester everyone around her with a glint in her eye. She doesnt sleep very well and often looks very tired and sluggish. Shay is very smart but always loses to chess with Zane. Don't get on her bad side or piss her off too much. She would hogtie you and burn you before you finish speaking. She is also quite lazy and intense.

Appearance: Shay's eyes are a leafy green with gold specks. Her original hair color is white blond. Her hair and eye color are constantly changing and her favorite hair color is bright red and her favorite eye color are gold. Shay also has a scar running down her cheek and extending towards her ear which is burned lightly but still visibly. She wears a 'sensei wu' style hat with 2 strings of 5 beads running down the side. She is a master with guns and can hit anything she wants too and never misses. She has an assault rifle strapped to her back and a pistol on her side. On her waist is a short sword. Strapped to her thigh is another pistol.

Shay wears knee-high black boots with 1 ½ inch heels. She wears a chest armor(like Skylors) on one shoulder and an obsidian shoulder pad on the other. She wears a simple black and green gi with white bandaged fists. Her fists have excess bandages hanging off for about 4 ft. Hanging behind her brown belt is a pouch with bullets and magazines in it as well as senbon. On her hands she wears black fingerless gloves over the bandages.

History: Shay was born in a very small village along with her twin sister, Melody. Their mom was a musician and a seer who could predict the future. Her mother had many many bouts of insanity in which she and her sister would get scared and than that her mother was quite quiet and kind. Her mothers name was Sonetta and she saved Garmadon when he was passed out on the turned evil and left but not before Sonetta was pregnant with twins. She was sad he left but looked forward to having children of her own.

He later showed up at Shay's village and murdered everyone including Sonetta and Melody. Shay was left with burn marks and scars. Her emotions turned inward and she turned hollow. After that incident she decided to become a bandit-hunter and swore revenge. Learning all she could from books and scrolls she became the best warrior. She eventually found a scroll whos after effects includes her hair and eye color changing. Eventually she met the ninja when was trying to steal something from them. They then realized that she was powerful and wanted to learn from her. She boarded the Destiny's Bounty and joined them.

Fun Facts: Cole likes her but is way to shy about it

: She likes to bother the ninja

:Sensei Wu often tries to have tea with her but she always refuses.

:She never forgave Garmadon

:Shay and Ronin are on good terms with each other.

:She inherits her mothers power of seeing into the future and gets even more

dysfunctional after.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please tell me if you guys have question!

Please Review!


End file.
